Getsuyoubi no Asa, Skirt wo Kirareta
by faihyuu
Summary: "Robekan di rokmu memang tidak terlalu besar dan kamu juga memakai celana dalaman rok, tapi tetap saja ini namanya sekuhara bukan?"


Aku terbangun dari tidur tanpa mimpiku. Penyebabnya adalah alarm jam beker yang sengaja berbunyi untuk membangunkan dari mimpi yang semu.

Kuulurkan tangan kiri untuk mencapai nakas di sebelah ranjang nyamanku, untuk mematikan alarm jam beker yang suaranya sangat dahsyat di telinga itu. Kemudian, aku menutup mata lagi, berharap mendapat mimpi jika aku ketiduran, tapi sayang sekali, kali ini buntu.

Hanya sedikit kilatan cahaya —_phospenes_— dan selanjutnya gelap. Segelap yang secara visual kutangkap dan ingat pada tidur delapan jamku dari tadi malam. Aku menghela napas dan membuka mataku lagi.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Selamat pagi, dunia."

* * *

**Getsuyoubi no Asa Skirt wo Kirareta** (c) faihyuu

**Naruto** (c) Kishimoto Masashi

_**Rated**_ **T **mendekati **M**

_**Warning(s)**_ : AU, OOC, plot hole (maybe), gajelas, dll.

—Dan sedikit catatan, fanfiksi ini memang terinspirasi lagu Keyakizaka46 yang berjudul sama. Namun, jika lagu tersebut sangat mempunyai makna yang sangat mendalam. Maka ini adalah kebalikannya, fanfiksi ini akan bermuatan drama gagal. Fanfiksi ini hanyalah draft dari tahun lalu yang saya temukan di dokumen akun saya di aplikasi FFN, dan kemudian saya memublikasikan pula ke wattpad. Silakan menekan tombol kembali jika tidak berkenan.

Sekali lagi, maaf.

* * *

Pagi ini, suasananya normal. Ayah yang sedang membaca koran di meja makan dengan ditemani secangkir kopi pagi, Hanabi yang kelimpungan mecari sesuatu, kak Neji yang dengan terburu-buru dengan sarapannya. Dan kemudian, tentu saja ada aku.

Aku yang menyiapkan semua itu. Aku yang menyeduh kopi untuk ayah, membantu Hanabi mencari apa yang ia butuhkan, dan tentu saja menghidangkan sarapan ala kadarnya untuk seluruh anggota keluargaku.

Oh, maaf. Mungkin aku terlihat melupakan seseorang lagi.

Ibu?

Aku punya. Dia sangat baik, cantik, dan segalanya bagi kami sekeluarga. Namun itu dulu, kini ia sudah damai dalam tidur abadinya. Ibuku cantik, ada fotonya yang terlihat sangat menarik berada di atas lemari meja ruang keluarga. Di sekeliling bingkainya terdapat bunga-bunga segar yang hampir tiap saat aku dan juga kedua saudaraku menggantinya secara berkala. Jangan lupakan juga dengan lilin-lilin penghormatan yang ada di sana.

Baik, sepertinya kita akan akhiri dulu pembicaraan tentang ibuku yang sudah tiada. Aku bisa melanjutkannya kapan-kapan.

Aku akan kembali lagi dengan masalahku pagi ini.

Ya, masalahku.

Roti bakar dengan selai kacang merah menjadi menu sarapan pagi ini. Namun, entah kenapa aku tampak tidak berminat sedikit pun pada menu kali ini walau aku sendiri yang menyiapkannya. Aku hanya menggigit separuh roti, lalu menenggak susu stroberi sampai tinggal sedikit.

Rasanya hambar. Padahal sedari tadi Hanabi dan kak Neji mengatakan manisnya roti selai kacang yang ditambah susu stroberi itu menyegarkan.

Perasaanku tidak enak, perutku terasa bergejolak. Namun, aku tidak ingin muntah ataupun buang air. Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa, tapi yang makin membuatku tidak mengerti adalah batinku yang terus-terusan menjerit.

_Hari ini jangan sekolah dulu!_

.

Stasiun di Senin pagi memang selalu ramai. Ramai dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang akan memulai rutinitas mereka; entah untuk mencari nafkah, sekadar jalan-jalan bagi para turis, atau pula menutut ilmu. Aku masuk golongan yang ketiga, omong-omong.

Seragam musim gugur kebanggaan sekolah aku kenakan dengan rapi. Beruntunglah hari ini cuacanya cukup normal. Blazer hitam khas milik sekolahku cukup tebal untuk melindungi bagian atas tubuhku. Rok merah kotak-kotak seragamku memang hanya mencapai bagian atas lutut. Namun tak perlu khawatir, aku mengenakan kaos kaki hitam yang panjangnya hampir menyentuh bagian bawah lututku. Cukuplah, untuk sekadar menjaga tubuh bagian bawahku tetap stabil.

Aku kini tengah berdiri di pinggir area tunggu pinggir rel. Tas sekolah jinjing terus kugenggam dengan erat. Mata gandaria milikku melirik pada jam digital yang tergantung di langit-langit stasiun bersama dengan jadwal kereta.

Pukul tujuh lebih delapan menit.

Itu artinya keretaku tiba sekitar sembilan menit lagi. Masih lumayan lama, dan kakiku sudah sedikit pegal.

Omong-omong, aku tidak hanya sendirian menunggu kereta jurusan ini. Setidaknya banyak para siswa dan siswi lain yang menunggui kereta jurusan yang sama.

Bahkan ada juga yang satu SMA denganku, aku juga mengenal beberapa dari mereka. Namun, aku tidak terlalu ingin dekat-dekat dengan mereka.

Para siswa satu SMA denganku yang ada di sana itu rata-rata anak-anak populer. Ya, ada yang populer dari rupanya, kepandaiannya, dan juga kenakalannya. Begitu pula dengan para siswinya. Mereka anak orang kaya yang dipandang hidup sederhana karena sekolah naik kereta.

Aku mendengkus, aku bahkan pernah terlibat masalah dengan beberapa orang siswi yang ada di sana saat kelas 10 (aku sudah kelas 12, omong-omong). Mereka yang pernah bermasalah denganku itu satu geng, mereka para siswi yang sudah mendapat kepopuleran sejak masa orientasi siswa di sekolahku.

Sejujurnya aku jadi benci untuk sekolah karena masalahku dengan mereka-mereka itu. Aku benci, ternyata percuma saja aku bersekolah selama ini. Aku hanya buang-buang waktu lebih dari setengah umur hidupku untuk hal ini.

Mungkin akan aku sedikit jelaskan, ada apa hubunganku dengan mereka. Karena pada dasarnya aku tengah tenggelam nostalgia pahit sekarang ini.

•••

Aku, Hyuuga Hinata. Bukan anak orang kaya, tetapi juga bukan orang yang kurang mampu. Aku akui sejak dari dahulu, aku bukanlah anak yang menarik perhatian. Aku terkesan biasa-biasa saja. Ya, biasa-biasa saja. Wajahku tidak terlalu cantik, walau nenekku—Kaguya, kak Neji, Hanabi, ayahku, dan mendiang ibuku selalu meyakinkan diriku bahwa aku ini cantik dan terkesan manis saat tersenyum. Aku hanya menganggap itu angin lalu, karena mereka itu keluargaku yang paling dekat—pastinya mereka hanya ingin menghiburku 'kan?

Dalam pergaulan pun, aku juga masih biasa-biasa saja. Tentu aku punya teman, walau tak banyak. Aku juga punya satu teman dekat yang kupercayai dan kuberi predikat sebagai sahabat. Tenten, namanya. Seorang gadis manis bercepol dua keturunan Tionghoa yang suka memberiku bakpao. Dia juga memiliki rasa kepada kak Neji, omong-omong.

Yah, walaupun begitu, aku yang biasa-biasa ini kebetulan diberi kemampuan yang kata orang-orang luar biasa. Dalam bidang akademik, ya. Aku harus berterima kasih pada darah jenius Hyuuga yang mengalir dalam tubuhku. Juga dengan darah Hyuuga ini, aku juga dianugerahi kepiawaian dalam berolahraga—karena tiap Minggu sejak aku kecil, keluargaku telah mengajarkan berbagai seni bela diri tradisional turun temurun.

Berkat semua itu, aku mendapat panggilan dari sekolah-sekolah unggulan sejak aku Sekolah Dasar. Tentu saja, ayahku yang paling bangga. Namun itu yang membuat beberapa sifat buruk ayah makin menjadi-jadi. Apalagi sejak kematian ibu, sifat buruknya makin menguat.

Ayahku itu sedikit memiliki sifat diktaktor. Namun untuk kebaikan kami.

Maka dari itu, dia terkesan menekanku dan para saudaraku untuk menerima beasiswa dari sekolah yang sesuai dengan kriterianya, harus. Kami memang tidak memiliki hak untuk memilih sesuatu sebebas anak-anak lain, terkadang ini menyakitkan memang. Namun aku dan para saudaraku berusaha untuk memaklumi ayah.

Kami tahu bagaimana masa lalu pria paruh baya itu. Ayahku bukanlah berasal dari keluarga yang kaya, mungkin kalau agak kasar—ayahku tadinya berasal dari keluarga yang kurang mampu. Kata nenek, ayah adalah seorang pria yang sangat tekun dalam belajar dan giat dalam bekerja. Sampai suatu saat, ayahku memang berhasil mendapatkan jalur undangan beasiswa universitas negeri, tetapi beliau sama sekali tidak memiliki uang yang cukup untuk pergi ke daerah itu—ya, kami tinggal di Osaka dan ayahku adalah seseorang yang diterima Universitas Tokyo. Namun yang menjadi permasalahan hanya satu; biaya. Ayah hanya diterima masuk ke universitas tanpa diberi uang saku. Belum lagi dengan fakta bahwa Tokyo memiliki biaya bulanan yang pasti bakalan fantastis.

Nenek Kaguya selalu bercerita bahwa ayah akhirnya merelakan kesempatan berharga itu. Dia memilih untuk bekerja dan bekerja. Ayah waktu itu melakukan hampir seluruh pekerjaan yang kiranya baik. Sampai suatu saat, uangnya terkumpul untuk membiayai dirinya sendiri dalam berkuliah walau hanya sanggup beberapa semester.

Ayah berkuliah di universitas swasta, tetapi kami bersyukur _Kami-sama_ masih senantiasa mengabulkan keinginan para manusia. Selama berkuliah, ayahku didaulat menjadi asisten dosen. Belum lagi dengan nilai-nilainya yang selalu menjadi terbaik—ayahku mendapatkan beasiswa sampai akhir. Ditambah pula dengan fakta bahwa ayahku menyelesaikan pendidikan lanjutannya hanya dalam tiga tahun setengah. Pria itu kemudian diberi kelancaran dalam mendapatkan perkejaan bahkan jodoh. Maka dari itu keluarga kecil kami terbentuk.

Kami—aku, kak Neji, dan Hanabi sangat berusaha untuk memahami hal itu semua. Ayah hanya tak ingin keturunannya merasakan pahit hidupnya dahulu, dan kami akan menghargainya.

Aku hanya menerima saja dengan semua pilihan keluargaku. Karena kulihat kak Neji dan Hanabi juga begitu, dan mereka baik-baik saja. Hidup kami berputar pada rutinitas untuk giat mencari prestasi, membanggakan ayah, dan menjadi kaya raya jikalau sanggup.

Maka saat aku baru saja menyelesaikan ujian akhir kelulusan saat SMP, sebuah beasiswa dari SMA terbaik menghampiriku. SMA swasta Konoha. Sebuah SMA swasta yang bertaraf internasional yang kebetulan juga sekolah kak Neji dahulu.

Kak Neji yang berbeda lima tahun dariku berkata kalau SMA Konoha memiliki persaingan yang ketat. Mereka semua yang sekolah di sana itu cerdas, dan juga kaya raya. Tentu kaya raya, karena biaya normal yang perlu dikeluarkan untuk sekolah di sana itu fantastis.

Aku tadinya bangga masuk SMA itu, bangga sekali. Saat masih mulai liburan, aku sudah mulai belajar dan terus belajar. Sampai-sampai aku dibilang akan jadi gila oleh Hanabi. Namun, sayang sekali. Hal yang kulakukan itu sia-sia, kebobrokan sekolah itu terbongkar di depan mataku. Kebobrokan angkatanku, tepatnya. Kebobrokan yang membuatku bertanya-tanya, mengapa aku harus menyia-nyiakan 12 tahunku untuk hal yang tidak berguna?

Kala itu aku dapat masuk ke dalam kelas unggulan sejak kelas 10. Aku berhasil masuk ke dalam kelas orang-orang yang katanya cerdas juga kaya.

Dan kejadian itu, masalahku dengan mereka yang kini memandangku sinis dari jauh, adalah berawal dari sebuah ulangan pada tiga minggu pertama setelah aku bersekolah di sana.

Ulangan harian matematika untuk pertama kali saat aku SMA tepatnya.

Saat kertas yang berisi soal dibagikan, aku pikir semuanya akan segera mengerjakan dengan tenang, serius, dan jujur. Seperti yang telah kulakukan selama aku bersekolah. Namun sayang beribu sayang, ternyata itu hanyalah ekspetasiku saja.

Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka, geng yang berisi kumpulan para siswi baru yang cantik, populer, juga cerdas melakukan hal yang paling tidak bisa kuterima dengan mudah.

Haruno Sakura, seorang siswi blasteran Jepang-Irlandia yang digadang-gadang akan dengan mudah masuk fakultas kedokteran di Universitas Tokyo melakukan hal curang. Kulihat, dia bersama dengan teman dekatnya, Yamanaka Ino yang juga blasteran Jepang-Prancis saling menyontek. Mereka berhasil menyembunyikan ponsel mereka ketika Anko-_sensei_—guru matematika, sebelumnya meminta untuk mengumpulkan di meja guru. Mereka ternyata membawa dua ponsel untuk mengecoh—_ah, jangan kaget begitu, ingat mereka itu memang orang kaya_. Dan yang paling membuatku kesal adalah kenyataan bahwasanya kelas di sekolah swasta yang katanya bertaraf internasional ini tidak difasilitasi kamera pengawas. Katanya sih demi privasi murid dan juga guru ketika kegiatan belajar mengajar berlangsung, tetapi entah mengapa menurutku alasan itu masih tidak cukup masuk akal. _Hey_, maksudku yang kita bicarakan di sini adalah sebuah SMA swasta bertaraf internasional dan memiliki biaya pendidikan yang mampu membiayai keluargaku selama dua sampai tiga tahun lebih. Mengapa mereka seakan-akan berlindung di balik privasi, ketika banyak sekolah betaraf internasional yang sudah memasang kamera pengawas untuk mengawasi keteraturan siswa?

Aku bukannya manusia sok lurus. Sejujurnya, aku sudah terbiasa yang namanya menyontek. Sejak dahulu, teman-teman di sekitarku memang melakukan hal itu. Entah itu bertanya pada teman, atau mencatat materi di selembar kertas kecil.

Namun aku benar-benar tidak bisa menerima cara menyontek yang baru kuketahui ini.

Jelas sekali kedua gadis ini menggunakan ponsel pintar mereka untuk mencari cara dan jawaban. Aku juga memperhatikan bagaimana mereka berusaha menuliskan soal ulangan dan menunggu sebuah aplikasi akan menampilkan cara dan jawaban pada mereka dalam waktu singkat.

Aku tidak punya keberanian yang besar untuk menangkap basah mereka dengan seruan langsung. Aku juga tahu, pasti mereka juga akan malu. Maka dengan cepat-cepat aku menyelesaikan soal-soal ulangan matematikaku yang lumayan mudah karena aku sudah belajar materi ini jauh-jauh hari.

Aku menjadi yang pertama mengumpulkan ulangan. Ketika aku berdiri untuk menuju meja guru untuk menyerahkan jawaban serta soal, puluhan pasang mata memandangku dengan tatapan seakan-akan mereka tertantang secara sekilas. Aku hanya menggigit bibir bagian bawahku. Kuberanikan diri untuk tetap melangkah pelan tapi pasti. Kuserahkan lembar jawaban juga soal milikku ke hadapan Anko-_sensei_ yang saat itu tengah tersenyum hangat menyambutku.

Saat puluhan pasang mata itu sudah kembali menatap soal-soal, aku dengan degupan jantung yang bertalu-talu mendekat ke arah Anko-_sensei_ lagi.

Tepat di sebelahnya, aku sedikit menunduk karena Anko-_sensei_ yang masih terduduk di kursi dan wajahnya menyiratkan ribuan pertanyaan karena tingkahku yang aneh. Kudekati telinganya dan berbisik.

"Haruno Sakura dan Yamanaka Ino menyontek, mereka membawa ponsel cadangan di bawah kolong meja mereka." Kubisikan itu dengan pelan dan cepat sebelum dengan langkah terburu-buru menuju bangkuku kembali.

Dapat kutemukan wajah Anko-_sensei_ nampak terkejut. Dan wanita bertubuh gempal itu tiba-tiba berdiri dan suara gesekan kursi dan lantai itu agak membuat murid-murid lain terganggu.

"Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino." panggilnya. Aku menggigit bibir lagi, takut menderaku. Padahal yang dipanggil bukan diriku.

Kulihat Sakura dan Ino tampak sangat terkejut.

"Y-ya, _Sensei_?" Sakura memberikan senyum manisnya, Ino juga melakukan hal yang serupa.

"Mengapa tangan kalian sedari tadi berada di bawah meja? Ada apa di sana? Bukankah sudah _Sensei _bilang harus dikosongkan, _hm_?"

_**Deg**_.

Aku mulai meremas rokku kuat-kuat. Tanganku yang berkeringat. Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa jadi aku yang takut?

"_Sensei_ ingatkan sekali lagi, jangan ada benda selain tempat pensil yang isinya hanya alat tulis, kertas buram yang sudah diberikan, kertas soal bersama kertas jawaban."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Anko-_sensei_ kembali ke tempat. Mataku membulat,

_Hanya itu?_

"Mana mungkin, Sakura-_chan_ dan Ino menyontek,_ Sensei_. Mereka 'kan sangat pintar, _ttebayo_!" Uzumaki Naruto yang merupakan blasteran Amerika-Jepang kini bersuara dan melemparkan cengiran rubahnya. Dia anak keluarga Uzumaki yang dilimpahi kekayaan, keluarganya pemilik perusahaan mainan terbesar yang kini sedang rajin-rajinnya mengeluarkan produk _action figure _dari seri animasi maupun drama. _Uzu Toy's_. Dan yang kudengar dia menyukai Sakura.

Sakura dan Ino, aku mendapati kelegaan yang sangat kentara di wajah mereka. Bahkan, Sakura segera berdiri dan menyerahkan soal beserta jawabannya bahkan kertas buram.

"Ini _Sensei_, saya sudah selesai. Dan saya mengerjakan dengan acara yang selengkap-lengkapnya di kertas buram ini. Di meja saya pun saat ini tidak ada apa pun selain tempat pensil."

_Dusta_, _Kami-sama_, _tolonglah_, yang dia katakan tadi itu dusta. Tentu saja dia bilang tidak ada apa pun selain tempat pensil karena ponselnya tadi sudah diserahkannya dengan pergerakan cepat kepada Ino yang kini...

...sedang menatapku?

Aku segera menunduk saat menyadari hal itu. Aku merasakan firasat buruk.

.

Aku merasa jadi cenayang. Firasat burukku benar-benar terjadi saat bel istirahat kedua berdering.

Geng mereka; Sakura, Ino, ditambah dengan satu orang perempuan lagi—Sabaku Temari, mendatangi bangkuku. Mereka memintaku untuk ikut bersama dengan mereka pergi ke atap sekolah untuk berbicara sejenak. Namun, raut wajah mereka jelas menampilkan raut yang sangat tidak ramah.

Dan saat itu aku tidak bisa menolak. Saat mereka langsung menanyaiku dan tepat sasaran, aku tidak bisa lagi menampik. Jus jeruk berharga mahal dari kantin yang dengan sengaja mereka tumpahkan di rambutku juga tidak bisa aku tolak. Aku terlalu takut untuk memberontak.

"Dengar, kau ini jangan sok. Mentang-mentang kau ini pandai dan dapat beasiswa di sini. Asal kau tahu juga, beasiswamu ini asalnya dari Ayahku. Bisa dengan mudah aku mencabut beasiswamu itu. Jangan macam-macam, Hyuuga."

Dan kalimat yang dikeluarkan dari bibir Sakura itu sukses membuatku terdiam.

"Aku juga mau menambahkan," Ino bersuara. "Mengadu pada guru itu percuma. Apalagi jika hanya Anko-_sensei_. Kuberi satu pil obat pelangsingnya artis saja dia pasti langsung menurut," Dia menyunginggkan senyum. "Dan kalau kau mengadu para murid lain juga pasti kau hanya dapat tertawaan."

"Kau tahu siapa kami 'kan, Hyuuga?" Kali ini Temari yang tadinya hanya diam saja bersuara dengan nada yang datar.

Aku menggigit bibir bagian bawahku.

_"Kalian adalah anak-anak orang kaya, tetapi yang kaya adalah orangtua kalian. Yang menjadi donatur sekolah itu orangtua kalian. Bukan kalian."_

Tentu saja aku tidak berani mengucapkan itu.

Dan mereka kemudian pergi. Meninggalkanku di atap sekolah yang ternyata pintu turunnya dikunci oleh mereka. Aku berusaha untuk tidak menetaskan air mata. Dengan rambut basah juga lengket, aku terus berusaha meyakinkan diriku bahwa aku kuat. Beruntung pula aku dapat keluar dengan mendobrak. Aku tak lagi peduli jikalau itu merusak fasilitas sekolah. Toh, sekolah ini 'kan kaya. Banyak wali murid yang berlomba-lomba menjadi donatur tertinggi dan kelihatannya sekolah ini menyembunyikan dana itu, buktinya memasang kamera pengawas di setiap kelas saja tidak. Lagi pula, hanya satu pintu atap tak akan membuat sekolah ini bangkrut 'kan? Lagi pula, sebenarnya para juga siswa-siswi sudah dilarang untuk ke sini. Tiga siswi tadi saja yang memiliki _privilege_ atas jasa orangtua mereka.

Ternyata usaha menguatkan diriku tadi gagal, tanpa sadar aku meneteskan air mata. Aku ingin mengadu, tetapi pada siapa? Keluarga? Aku tak ingin mereka kecewa.

.

Aku mengalami yang namanya neraka.

Nyatanya manusia adalah pendendam ulung yang sempurna.

Semenjak itu, aku tidak lagi memiliki keinginan yang membara. Aku hanya bisa mengikuti rantai setan ini bekerja.

Dahulu aku memang gadis pemalu yang kuat, agak aneh memang. Aku memiliki sifat pemalu dari ibu, tetapi ditambah pula ketegasan yang diturunkan dari ayah. Setidaknya, aku bisa melawan hal-hal yang menurutku harus ditentang walau dengan suara yang agak bergetar.

Saat sekolah dasar, rambutku memang masih pendek—seperti mangkuk. Begitu pula dengan aku yang suka gugup ketika harus berbicara di depan banyak orang. Namun walau begitu, aku suka sekali mendebat orang-orang yang kiranya tidak sejalan denganku. Contohnya saat debat atau presentasi, dengan suara yang terdengar bergetar—aku setidaknya mampu membuat mereka bungkam. Atau pula dahulu ada anak-anak yang seenaknya menyuruhku untuk menggantikan pekerjaan mereka—aku dengan sedikit keusilan yang kata nenek Kaguya berasal dari ayah saat dia masih kecil, mengerjakan pekerjaan mereka dengan asal-asalan dan membuat mereka kapok. Oh, jangan lupakan juga bahwa aku didaulat untuk mengikuti perlombaan bela diri! Anak-anak lelaki menjadi segan padaku.

Begitu pula saat sekolah menengah pertama, aku mulai merasa bisa menekan yang namanya rasa grogi dan malu. Saat itu pula aku mengenal Tenten, sahabatku. Omong-omong rambutku memang sudah mulai tumbuh panjang sejak masuk SMP, begitu pula dengan tubuhku yang kata Tenten adalah tubuh idaman tiap wanita.

Saat itu pula aku lebih berani untuk menyuarakan sesuatu, apalagi dengan adanya Tenten si cerewet di dekatku. Aku makin menjadi-jadi saja, bahkan perlahan rasa grogiku dan sifat pemaluku hampir menghilang seiring berjalannya waktu di SMP.

Hampir menghilang, ya.

Rasa itu akan muncul kembali ketika aku berbicara atau berpandangan dengan lelaki. Aku tidak mengerti, padahal aku biasa-biasa saja—tetapi mengapa saat itu banyak siswa yang mengajakku kencan ya? Bahkan gilanya mereka mengajakku untuk ber_olahraga_ di atas ranjang! Gila bukan?

Aku tahu bagi sebagian besar anak-anak sekolahku saat itu sudah sangat biasa. Bahkan mereka berlomba-lomba untuk memacari pasangan yang rupawan. Namun, aku terlahir di sebuah keluarga yang gak kolot. Hyuuga yang hanya mengenal belajar dan berkerja.

Mungkin pula gara-gara itu, aku menjadi gadis pemalu di hadapan para laki-laki, karena aku memang merasa malu yang amat sangat ketika memandang mereka—agak mesum, tetapi ingatan saat beberapa siswa mengajakku kencan dan ada pula yang langsung menawari sebuah permainan ranjang selalu menghantuiku. Awalnya mungkin aku memang merasa marah dan sedikit terhina, tetapi lama-kelamaan—apalagi diperparah dengan tradisi tidak bermoral yang mengatakan bahwa perawan adalah kehinaan, aku menjadi sangat malu dan memilih bungkam. Aku pura-pura tidak mendengar ketika para siswi menceritakan kisah _bercinta_ mereka untuk yang pertama kali, dan menggoda gadis yang belum sampai pada tahap itu.

Tenten selalu mengatakan bahwa zaman telah gila, bumi makin tua. Dan aku mendukung lantunan kata penuh serapah malu dari Tenten itu.

Bahkan sampai tersebar rumor kalau diriku dan Tenten ini adalah sepasang kekasih _yuri_!

Ah, nostalgiaku sudah terlalu lama juga. Saatnya kembali ke realita pada saat _itu_.

Padahal belum ada setengah tahun aku bersekolah, aku benar-benar tak merasa kerasan dan penuh dihantui rasa tertekan.

Bagaimana tidak? Aku benar-benar tidak memiliki satu orang pun seseorang di sisiku. Kurasa itu semua ultimatum Sakura dan para temannya, karena hampir satu kelas saat itu benar-benar merupakan kuasanya. Bahkan mereka menyebarkan rumor konyol bahwa aku ini sebenarnya tidak sepintar yang dibicarakan, aku menyontek agar mendapatkan beasiswa penuh di sekolah ini. _Ah_, lucu sekali fitnah itu.

Belum lagi dengan tamparan kenyataan bahwa aku sudah berusaha sekuat mungkin, tetapi sangat kurang apresiasi di sekolah. Sekolah ini benar-benar bobrok, mereka hanya melihat dan memberi apresiasi pada seseorang yang kiranya memiliki jumlah pengikut banyak atau pun yang berpenampilan menarik. Jangan lupakan juga dengan orangtua mereka yang memang berjasa.

Katakanlah aku _salty_, aku tidak terlalu peduli. Namun, nilai mereka yang anak orang kaya itu selalu menjadi nilai sepuluh terbaik di sini, mengalahkan nilai-nilai anak-anak lain yang benar-benar berusaha. Aku sangat benci dengan hal ini.

Nilaiku selalu berada di peringkat lima, enam, atau tujuh. Aku benar-benar mengusahakan agar nilaiku tidak turun dari sepuluh besar karena perjanjian beasiswa itu yang memintanya. Aku tidak terlalu peduli sebenarnya. Aku tidak ingin terlalu ambisius mengejar peringkat yang tertinggi atau bagaimana. Hanya saja aku merasakan ketidakadilan.

Tentu saja tidak adil.

Bagaimana bisa dikatakan adil ketika para siswa dan siswi yang berusaha keras dengan jujur juga sungguh-sungguh, dikalahkan dengan mudah dengan manusia pemalas yang mengandalkan apa yang orangtua mereka berikan?

Aku merasa tercurangi. Para guru hanya melihat siswa-siswi yang selalu menjilat dan yang kiranya dapat menguntungkan mereka. Mereka memberi nilai murid sesuai dengan apa yang mereka beri dan aslinya mereka hanya berpura-pura berteriak _'anti korupsi dan suap'. _Hal itu karena mereka masih menerima uang dan barang dari para wali dan juga murid. Mereka juga seakan-akan tutup telinga dengan aduan dari para siswa yang bukan golongan atas. Mereka akan pura-pura peduli pada awalnya, tetapi selanjutnya mereka akan melupakannya begitu saja bagai habis kena amnesia.

Para siswa-siswinya juga makin menjadi-jadi. Mereka memanfaatkan teman mereka sendiri yang lebih pintar dari mereka, istilahnya _friends with benefit—_bukan untuk seks, tetapi untuk mengambil keuntungan dari otak orang yang diincar. Aku juga salah satu korbannya. Acap kali ada kerja kelompok, mereka selalu memperebutkanku. Dan selanjutnya saat pengerjaan tugas hanya aku saja yang mengerjakan tugas itu, mereka memang pandai mencari-cari alasan.

Serius, aku benci mereka. Aku benci semua yang melekat di sekolahku sebenarnya.

Begitu pula saat pelajaran olahraga dan seni, aku makin tersiksa saja.

Aku tidak tahu, tetapi baju olahraga yang disiapkan sebagai seragam ini memang terlalu membentuk bagaimana tubuhku. Aku merasa tidak nyaman, sejak dahulu aku memang selalu mengenakan baju olahraga dengan ukuran yang dua sampai tiga kali lebih besar. Namun selama di sini, para siswa juga siswi diwajibkan untuk mengenakan pakaian olahraga yang sesuai dengan ukuran tubuh mereka, bilangnya sih agar lebih leluasa. Namun aku tahu itu hanyalah alasan untuk menutupi seluruh kemesuman guru olahraga pria juga para anak lelaki.

Ini pelecehan, harusnya aku bisa melapor.

Namun lagi-lagi, melapor ke mana?

Begitu pula saat pelajaran seni berlangsung, jiplak menjiplak adalah hal yang lumrah. _Sial_, aku membenci ini semua.

Omong-omong dalam hal akademik, semakin lama cara menyontek Sakura dan Ino mulai menjamur di sini. Entah mengapa bisa begitu. Dan mereka berdua tambah dipuja-puja saja.

_Cih._

Bagaimana caranya aku cepat-cepat lulus dari sekolah ini?

_"Berteman baiklah dengan semuanya, anak-anak."_

—Aku tidak memiliki satu orang teman yang tulus _tuh_. Aku rindu Tenten, tetapi gadis itu kini berada di sekolah lain.

_"Jangan pernah menyontek, itu akan membuat kalian semakin bodoh."_

—Namun kalian para guru malah memberikan apresiasi tinggi pada siswa juga siswi yang menyontek. Tak menggubris laporan yang mungkin saja benar.

_"Berolahragalah yang semangat,"_

—Bilang saja tubuhku ini kau jadikan fantasi liarmu.

_"Kau 'kan temanku,"_

_"Aku 'kan temanmu,"_

_"Kau manis dan sangat pandai, aku iri~"_

—Halah, kau sedang menyuruhku untuk mengerjakan tugas ini seorang diri 'kan?

_Ah_, semua itu. Hanya omong kosong. Bohong. Dusta belaka. Aku baru tahu sekarang.

Lagu cinta dari guru untuk para murid yang sebenarnya mereka pun tidak peduli, mereka hanya menginginkan gaji.

Lagu cinta dari rekan, kawan, teman yang ternyata hanya kedustaan.

Sebenarnya alasan mengapa aku benci sekolah itu masih ada banyak lagi. Tadi itu hanyalah salah alasan utama yang membuka kebencianku yang mendalam. Namun setelah kupikir-pikir lagi, sistem pendidikan dari awal aku bersekolah saat sekolah dasar memang sudah bobrok. Aku hanya terlambat untuk menyadari hal itu semua saat aku telah menghabiskan waktu sembilan tahun dengan hal yang sedikit sia-sia. Kali ini genap ke-12 tahun, mungkin kalau tahun-tahun yang kulewati ini adalah seorang bayi mungil—dia pasti sedang berada dalam masa pubertasnya. Atau setidaknya sebentar lagi akan pubertas.

Alias—bahkan tanpa bersekolah pun, aku bisa mendapatkan ilmu-ilmu itu dengan sebaik-baiknya. Ada buku. Ada internet. Dan ada ayah dan kak Neji. Aku merasa tak seharusnya menghabiskan waktu di neraka yang bernama sekolah itu.

•••

Pengeras suara memang sedikit mengejutkanku. Begitu pula dengan suara kereta yang menyusul.

Gila, aku menghabiskan waktu sembilan menitku untuk bernostalgia hal yang tidak berguna.

Kereta tujuanku tiba. Aku tidak merasa bahwa aku terlalu lama tenggelam dalam nostalgia. Aku menunggu beberapa orang yang keluar dahulu dari sana. Lalu, masuk dengan segera.

Aku memilih masuk ke gerbong yang berbeda dari para siswa-siswi lain, seperti biasa. Aku sudah tak lagi sudi satu gerbong dengan mereka-mereka yang terekam jejak ingatan pahitku. Cukup berbagi oksigen di sekolah saja yang menjadi kesialan terbesar dalam hidupku.

_Ah_, kupikir aku juga pendendam _sih_.

Lagi pula jika aku tetap memaksakan diri, aku hanya mempersulit diriku sendiri. Dan juga membuat diriku terasa seperti manusia yang paling menyedihkan. Karena rata-rata mereka yang ada di sana adalah sepasang kekasih, entah dari pasangan dari satu sekolah yang sama ataupun yang beda sekolah.

Aku masuk gerbong lain yang lumayan ramai, walau tak seramai gerbong yang berisi siswa-siswi. Aku memang kedapatan untuk berdiri, tetapi tak masalah. Aku mendapatkan handgrip dan juga gerbong ini tidak terlalu berisik oleh ocehan-ocehan tidak jelas yang terlontar dari siswa yang menurutku _yankee_ di gerbong sebelah.

Aku melirik sekitar, gerbong ini rata-rata diisi oleh para pekerja dengan rok span, celana kain, dan blazer kerja yang khas. Namun, tak sedikit juga para lansia yang masih sehat tertidur di bangku karena perjalan mereka tampaknya masih banyak memakan waktu.

Sebelum kereta benar-benar berjalan, aku mengeluarkan ponselku yang sudah terhubung dengan _earphone_. Aku pasang _earphone_ warna ungu pastel ke telinga dan memilih musik-musik klasik yang ada di _playlist_.

Fur Elise karya Beethoven mulai terdengar, begitu pula dengan kereta yang mulai melaju. Dengan cepat kumasukkan kembali ponselku ke dalam saku lagi.

.

Aku hanya butuh melewati dua stasiun kereta untuk sampai ke sekolah. Dan saat kereta berhenti di stasiun yang akan kulewati pertama, aku hanya bisa merengut.

Gerbang ini jadi tambah ramai. Bahkan kulihat ada beberapa siswa-siswi entah SMP atau SMA. Ini sudah biasa terjadi seharusnya. Namun, aku merasa resah karena hal ini.

Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa, tetapi aku merasakan debaran jantungku menggila. Tanganku yang mulai basah karena keringat membuat beberapa kali peganganku pada _handgrip_ terlepas karena licin.

Alunan musik klasik juga tak bisa membuatku tenang seperti biasanya. Aku merasakan ada orang jahat, tetapi aku juga tak tahu jahat karena apa dan siapa.

Dalam hati aku menyabarkan diri. Sekitar tiga menit lagi, dan aku akan sampai.

Kecubung pucatku kemudian bergulir, dan entah kesialan atau apa. Aku bertemu dengan safir yang tengah tertangkap basah sedang menatapku.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Kenapa dia ada di sini? Bukankah seharusnya dia ada di gerbong sebelah? Bersama dengan teman-temannya untuk sekadar tebar pesona dan menggoda Sakura.

Sial, aku langsung memutuskan kontak mata.

Jadi, ini yang membuatku resah dari tadi? Aku mendengkus kecil. Pantas saja aku merasa hendak diterkam, ada antek-antek setia Sakura dan kawan-kawannya tengah ketahuan menatapku.

Betapa seramnya.

Aku melirik lagi, kulihat dia tak lagi menatapku. Hanya saja sekarang safirnya tampak memandang ke arah jendela yang nyatanya tak bisa terlalu terlihat karena tertutup keramaian dan raut sendu pada wajahnya entah untuk apa.

Dia ditolak Sakura kah? Namun, bukankah pada awalnya dia selalu ditolak juga dipermalukan?

Ada apa? Aku bertanya-tanya, tapi kemudian menggeleng keras secara tidak sadar. Untuk apa aku memikirkan hal yang tidak berguna. Aku pasti sudah gila.

Aku melepas _earphone_ku dengan asal dengan tangan kananku yang juga tengah menggenggam tas jinjing sekolah. Kumasukkan dengan asal _earphone_ itu kedalam saku blazer untuk bertemu kembali dengan ponselku.

Aku makin mengeratkan genggamanku pada tas setelah itu. Dan tak terasa, sudah tiga menit berlalu. Kini kereta yang kutumpangi tengah menghentikan laju dan membuka pintunya. Dengan langkah agak buru-buru aku segera keluar.

.

"Hyuuga-_chan_,"

_Kami-sama_, kesialan macam lagi ini?

Aku menggigit bibir bagian bawahku kuat-kuat ketika ku dapati Sakura, Ino, Temari, beserta antek-anteknya dan juga pada siswa menatapku dengan tatapan yang beragam.

Dan aku juga baru menyadari beberapa orang di stasiun juga menatapku.

Ada apa ini?

"P-pagi, Haruno-_san_," Aku membalas sapaannya takut-takut. Aku berusaha untuk terus menunduk, aku tak ingin menatap zamrud yang selalu berkilat-kilat.

"Ya ampun, Hinata," Kini Ino-lah yang bersuara. "Kasihan sekali, kamu. Sabar, ya."

Walau dia mengatakan hal-hal yang berbau simpati begitu, tapi aku bisa dengar dengan jelas suara ejekannya padaku.

Dan, _eh_? Apa maksudnya dengan kasihan dan sabar?

Tiba-tiba saja, Temari mendekatiku dan aku refleks mundur.

"Kau masih trauma, ya?" katanya. Aku hanya menggumam tidak jelas karena aku masih berpikir tentang apa yang terjadi dan dia kembali mendekatiku.

"Robekan di rokmu memang tidak terlalu besar dan kamu juga memakai celana dalaman rok, tetapi tetap saja ini namanya _sekuhara_ bukan?"

Dan aku segera menengok ke arah rok bagian belakangku.

_Kami-sama_. Ingin menangis rasanya ketika aku mendapati rokku telah dirobek.

Robekannya memang tidak terlalu besar, tapi cukup untuk menampakkan celana ketat dalaman rok warna abu-abu yang nyatanya masih bisa memperlihatkan lekukan tubuh bagian bawah belakangku—bokong.

Temari nampak cemas, "Tutup itu dengan blazermu," perintahnya.

Tanpa dipaksa pun dengan segera aku melepas blazer kebesaran milikku dan mengikatnya mengelilingi pinggang untuk menutup robekan rok.

"Kau baru sadar, Hyuuga-_chan_?" Sakura bersuara lagi dan mulai mendekatiku.

"Astaga, aku benar-benar prihatin." Dia menepuk-nepuk pundakku yang bergetar karena aku kini tengah menahan air mata agar tidak tumpah. Dia memang sedang melakukan bentuk simpati padaku, tetapi raut wajahnya tampak dibuat-buat, dan aku yakin dia berusaha menahan ledakan tawanya.

Sebelum Sakura mendekatiku, suara siulan manusia gender pria dan berbatang kudengar samar-samar. Hal itulah yang membuatku jadi ingin menangis. Aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan rasa simpati dari gadis berambut merah muda ini sebenarnya.

"Jangan menggodanya, sialan!" Temari yang terkenal galak memarahi pria-pria tolol yang bersiul. Aku juga jadi yakin bahwa yang benar-benar tulus diantara mereka bertiga itu hanya dirinya seorang.

"Iya, kasihan sekali siswi itu, kalian tidak punya otak, ya?" Aksi Temari itu kemudian didukung oleh banyak orang yang tadinya menatapku aneh, ternyata itu tatapan iba. Aku juga baru sadar kami jadi pusat perhatian ditengah lalu lalang stasiun.

Aku sukses menumpahkan setitik air mata. Dan semakin deras.

Rasa takut, sedih, malu, terhina, kotor, jijik, dan yang lainnya menumpuk jadi satu. Aku tak bisa menahan itu semua lagi. Aku ingin menghilang, aku ingin mengubur diri hidup-hidup. Aku ingin keramaian ini berakhir. Aku ingin kepedulian sesaat mereka ini dihentikan.

Aku ingin kembali menjadi manusia yang menumpang lewat lagi. Manusia kesepian yang berandai-andai berteriak _"Aku di sini!"_ agar diperhatikan, tapi tidak pernah kesampaian. Aku memang ingin berteriak _"Aku di sini!"_ tetapi bukan dengan cara yang seperti ini!

Seorang wanita muda yang aku tidak tahu siapa dia mendekatiku juga. Dia memelukku dan mengatakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku tak membalas pelukannya dan tak menghiraukan ucapan dusta itu.

'_Semuanya akan baik-baik saja'_ apanya? Omong kosong ini terlalu lucu.

Kulihat tampak dua orang petugas keamanan—satu laki-laki dan satunya lagi perempuan— stasiun itu tergopoh-gopoh menuju kemari. Aku yakin 100 persen bahwa mereka ingin tahu apa alasan banyak orang di sana mengelilingi aku.

Temari dengan segera menjelaskan secara singkat, kedua petugas itu menggiringku ke tempat lain dan membubarkan keramaian karena kata mereka masalah ini akan mereka selesaikan.

Aku benar-benar berterima kasih pada Sabaku Temari di Senin pagi yang penuh kesialan ini.

Setidaknya gadis itu masih memiliki empati.

.

Aku ternyata dibawa ke ruang staf. Di sana, aku dihujani banyak pertanyaan yang kujawab dengan jawaban linglung nan tidak jelas. Tentu saja aku linglung, ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Aku juga bingung untuk menjelaskan bagaimana karena aku merasa air mataku terus menerus turun bagai keran air yang dihidupkan.

Setelah hampir tiga puluh menit aku ditanya-tanyai oleh mereka dan lebih banyak kujawab dengan tangisan, mereka akhirnya terlihat menyerah.

Aku memang tak lagi ditanyai secara verbal. Namun, aku katakan saja aku sedikit bebal. Aku meyakini dengan pasti, mereka tampak lebih menuntutku dari pada tatapan simpati atau bahkan tatapan tanya, tatapan yang mereka dilemparkan seakan-akan aku ini binal, bengal, nakal. Korbannya 'kan aku padahal.

_"Apa-apaan tatapan jahat kalian itu?!"_

Sayangnya, hal itu tak pernah terlontar. Aku memilih bungkam dan terus terisak. Ini hari yang benar-benar menjatuhkan seluruh apa yang kumiliki dan selalu jaga; harga diri.

"Baiklah, Anda boleh pulang. Kami akan mengantar Anda." Si petugas laki-laki berkata demikian.

Aku menggeleng keras. Dalam benakku diantar kerumah menggunakan mobil patroli itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Tetanggaku pasti akan menanyakan macam-macam, mereka pasti berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Begitu pula dengan keluargaku yang nantinya akan sangat-sangat khawatir. Apalagi ini masih sangat pagi, mereka berpikir seharusnya aku masih di sekolah dan baru memulai pelajaran jam pertama.

"Baiklah," Si petugas perempuan menghela napas. "Kau ingin pergi ke sekolah?"

Apakah dia gila? Tentu saja, dari semua opsi aku menolak untuk pergi ke sana. Itu hanya akan makin mempermalukan diriku saja. Aku akan makin terlihat menyedihkan.

Aku menggeleng, "Aku ingin pergi ke rumah Nenekku,"

Petugas itu nampak mengangkat alisnya, "Dan di mana rumah  
Nenekmu itu?"

Aku lagi-lagi menggigit bibir, "Dekat sini, _kok_. Jika aku diantar kalian, aku hanya akan membuatnya makin khawatir dan aku tidak ingin itu terjadi. Aku mungkin akan berjalan saja."

Dan sejak kapan aku bisa berbohong se-luwes ini? Apa aku akan segera jadi orang dewasa? Orang dewasa yang hidupnya penuh dengan kebohongan demi mencapai apa yang ia ingin.

_Eh_ dan lagi mengapa aku bisa berpikir seperti tadi? Aku memang sudah dewasa 'kan? Aku sudah menyembunyikan semua yang terjadi di masa SMAku dari keluargaku. Mereka berpikir aku baik-baik saja dan bahagia, walau sebenarnya sebaliknya. Aku terlalu takut untuk membuat mereka kecewa.

Aku berbohong pada mereka, rumah nenek Kaguya berada jauh dari stasiun ini. Tentu, aku juga menolak opsi untuk pergi kesana. Karena jatuhnya sama saja dengan aku yang langsung pulang ke rumah.

"Akan saya antar kamu sampai keluar dari wilayah stasiun, berhati-hatilah." Dan aku tidak menolak dengan penawaran si petugas perempuan.

.

Kukencangkan lagi ikatan blazerku pada pinggang. Aku terus berjalan tak tentu arah, aku tak ingin dekat-dekat dengan sekolah.

Biar saja aku tak masuk sekolah hari ini. Aku yakin sekali. Toh, kabarku hari ini sudah tersebar sampai ke grup angkatan. Dan Ino akan senang hati membaginya juga ke hadapan guru-guru.

Semoga saja para guru-guru itu tidak sok peduli memberikan kata-kata tidak berguna kepada orangtuaku. Semoga saja.

Kini aku tengah berada di _kombini_ yang aslinya tak jauh dari sekolah. Aku terpaksa harus meneduh di sini karena di luar tengah terjadi hujan sedang musim gugur. Aku ditemani dengan beberapa camilan, cokelat panas, dan juga ramen instan yang telah kuseduh.

Aku duduk di kursi tinggi dengan pasangan meja panjang yang diletakkan seperti menempel di tembok kaca depan _kombini_. Dari sini, aku bisa memandangi jalanan yang sepi karena langit yang masih setia menangis.

Apakah langit juga tengah memahami kesedihanku? Kegundahanku? Ketakutanku?

_Kombini_ ini juga sepi, omong-omong. Hanya ada beberapa karyawannya termasuk kasir dan tiga pengunjung yang salah satunya aku. Dua pengunjung lain tampak masih mencari-cari sesuatu yang mereka butuhkan di rak-rak belakang sana.

Aku sedang menyeruput kuah ramen _cup_ku ketika aku menemukan safir yang tengah memandangiku dari luar sana.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Aku tertegun, kenapa bisa ada dia? Bukankah sekarang tengah pembelajaran? Harusnya dia ada di kelas 'kan? Belajar. Dan waktu pulang sekolah masih sekitar tiga jam lagi.

Dia bolos? Di tengah hujan? Sejujurnya aku tak peduli jika dia bolos, tetapi pemuda pirang itu kini tengah menggenggam payung yang sangat familier di mataku.

Payung warna ungu pastel yang serupa dengan warna _earphone_ku. Payungku.

_Oh sial_, aku ingat. Payung itu memang sengaja kupinjamkan padanya hari Jumat yang lalu. Saat itu pada waktu pulang sekolah, hujan tengah turun dan dia lupa bawa payung. Lebih mengenaskannya lagi, pujaan hatinya, Sakura sudah pulang terlebih dahulu dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Padahal, pemuda pirang itu selalu pulang bersama dengan si gadis merah muda dan tiap kali ada kesempatan, dia selalu melontarkan gombalan-gombalan receh yang sering membuatku muntah imajiner karena menurutku dia terlalu melebih-lebihkan.

Aku meminjamkan payung itu bukan karena aku peduli. Namun, karena semata-mata aku saat itu pulang terlambat—aku harus tetap berada di perpustakaan sebagai penjaga sampai jam lima sore, dan waktu pulang sekolahku jam setengah tiga. Aku pikir tak ada salahnya jika aku meminjamkannya, toh kalau rusak aku bisa minta dia untuk menggantinya dengan yang lebih mahal—karena aku memang sedang mengincar payung cantik ungu pastel di toko daring dengan harga yang agak tinggi, dan yang kudengar Naruto itu perusak, tetapi siap untuk mengganti kerusakan itu. Aku tahu ini terkesan curang, tetapi aku tak lagi peduli. Toh, dia dan teman-temannya juga seperti itu selama ini.

Aku makin merasa di titik yang terendah, rencana yang kupikir bakal berhasil malah gagal. Belum lagi dengan semua hal yang pagi tadi terjadi.

_Ah_, firasatku tadi pagi terbukti benar. Mungkin aku memang berbakat menjadi cenayang.

Omong-omong, aku juga teringat dengan kejadian tadi di kereta. Kami berada di satu gerbong yang sama.

Tunggu, satu gerbong yang sama?

Mataku membulat. Sebuah keyakinan akan satu hal menyeruak dari dalam diri.

Jika kami berada di gerbong yang sama, dan sedari tadi dia terus menatapku berarti...

...berarti dia melihat kejadian yang menimpaku 'kan? Dia melihat siapa pelakunya, manusia terhina yang kusumpahi agar cepat-cepat mati. Dia pasti juga melihat apa yang manusia hina itu lakukan padaku.

Namun, pemuda pirang yang anak orang kaya itu hanya diam saja?

_Sialan_, aku mendesis. Dia pasti sengaja. Dia sengaja diam. Dia pasti senang dengan apa yang tersaji saat itu.

Kulihat, dia mulai memasuki _kombini_. Dan aku memutuskan kontak mata dengan menyeruput cokelat panas yang benar-benar masih panas hingga menyisakan sensasi mulut terbakar.

Dia menghampiriku, dan duduk tepat di sebelah, "Dari tadi, aku mencarimu, Hinata." katanya dengan raut wajah penuh kesedihan yang entah kenapa hadir di wajahnya. Aku mendengkus.

_Huh_? Mencariku? Siapa yang menyuruh? Jangan bercanda, kau ke sini pasti ingin menertawaiku saja 'kan? Menertawaiku kemudian melaporkan semua yang kaulihat sekarang pada teman-temanmu yang katanya sudah berkawan sejak kecil. _Ah_, paling karena keperluan bisnis.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata."

Aku hanya diam saja. Dan kulihat dia menghela napas dan mulai beranjak, "Kau mau camilan lagi?" tanyanya.

Lagi-lagi aku hanya diam. Tak berniat menjawab.

Dan dia pergi begitu saja menuju rak-rak camilan.

.

Tak sampai lima menit berlalu, Naruto kini sudah kembali.

Di tangan pemuda itu terdapat beberapa camilan dan juga kopi. Aku yakin sekali kalau ia membayar itu tinggal dengan menggesek kartu.

"Aku membelikanmu beberapa camilan," Dia duduk lagi tepat di sebelahku. Aku masih tetap diam. Bahkan sama sekali tidak melirik.

"_By the way_, terima kasih ya payungnya. Aku benar-benar selamat dengan payung itu, dan maaf juga kalau hari ini kupakai lagi." Naruto terus bersuara dan itu membuatku sedikit jengah. Namun, aku masih keras kepala untuk tetap diam dan menyeruput cokelat panas yang sekarang suhunya sudah normal.

"Hinata ini—"

"Hinata itu—"

"Hinata, bagaimana—"

_Sabar, sabar._

"Hinata, kau mendengarku?"

Dia mulai jengah, _huh_?

Aku meliriknya sebentar, dan kembali memandangi jalanan sepi di seberang sana. Hujan sudah berhenti ternyata. Entah sudah berapa menit yang kulewatkan di sini, mendengar ocehan Naruto yang jujur saja menganggu telinga. Apalagi dengan fakta bahwa dia adalah kawan dari seseorang yang tidak kusukai setengah mati, tentu saja aku merasa tersiksa.

Kudengar lagi-lagi dia menghela napas, "Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Hinata."

Aku tak perlu tatapan penuh rasa kasihan itu, kemudian aku mendecih dalam hati, "A-aku harus segera pulang."

Ya, aku harus. Bisa gawat jika ternyata ada teman-temannya yang lain. Bisa jadi bahan risakan satu angkatan aku, jika itu semua terjadi.

Naruto itu siswa paling populer. Dan para siswa-siswi selalu mencomblangkannya dengan Sakura yang sama-sama populer. Apalagi hubungan mereka sangat dekat, Sakura adalah sahabat dekat yang dicintai juga sebagai gadis oleh pemuda pirang di sebelahku ini.

Bisa-bisa aku akan dituduh yang bukan-bukan. Sebagai gadis perebut laki-laki orang-lah, pelacur-lah. Apalagi dengan kejadian tadi pagi, mungkin hinaan jalang itu yang paling mendekati. Dan tentu saja aku tidak ingin itu terjadi.

Aku berdiri dan mulai melangkah pergi, tapi tangan _tan_ itu menahan pergelangan tanganku.

Naruto menggenggam tanganku, mataku membola. Tangan _tan_nya itu benar-benar melingkari tanganku. Rasanya aneh, ada rasa malu yang membuncah dan juga...

...rasa takut.

Aku takut, tangan yang melingkari tanganku itu tampak akan berbuat suatu hal yang menyeramkan. Ingatanku jadi melayang lagi ke kereta tadi lagi. Aku yakin tangan manusia bangsat yang merobek rokku pasti punya niat yang buruk. Apa mungkin tangan manusia brengsek itu memang sudah mengelus bokongku dan aku tidak sadar? Apa mungkin juga manusia bajingan itu memfoto lekuk tubuhku juga secara diam-diam?

Aku takut. Aku merasa tubuhku gemetaran.

"Hinata?" Dan kelihatannya Naruto sadar akan hal itu.

"L-lepas!" Aku berseru dengan suara yang lumayan keras.

Atensi orang-orang dalam _kombini_ mulai beralih kearah kami. Aku meneguk ludah takut. Kami tampak seperti sepasang kekasih yang tengah bertengkar dan sedang bolos sekolah berdua.

"Hinata aku—"

"—kumohon Uzumaki-_san_, biarkan aku sendirian." Aku mencoba mengatur napas untuk kembali menenangkan batin.

_"Seorang Hyuuga harus bisa menahan amarahnya."_

Kata-kata ayah itulah yang mendasari apa yang sedang kulakukan saat ini.

Aku keluar dari _kombini_. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih memandangku iba—_Susah berapa kali kubilang, aku tidak butuh pandangan itu sialan!_—dan atensi para manusia penghuni kombini yang masih fokus kepada interaksi kami.

.

Aku berjalan tak tentu arah, aku sebenarnya bingung ingin ke mana. Jika aku pulang, sebenarnya itu tak masalah. Aku bisa mengatakan aku sedang sakit dan baru dapat dispensasi dari sekolah—_uhm_, ya, sekarang aku memang sedang merasa sakit, _sakit jiwa._ Akan tetapi jika aku pulang, aku diharuskan untuk naik kereta lagi. Dan jujur saja, stasiun dan segala isinya kini tampak menakutkan.

Aku mengepalkan tangan, air mataku rasanya mau jatuh lagi.

Aku benci. Aku benci pada diriku sendiri. Aku merasa sangat-sangat lemah dan terhina.

Aku ini atlet judo sejak SD dan memang vakum saat ini gara-gara kebobrokan yang kulihat sejak tahun pertama SMA, tetapi seharusnya aku masih bisa menjaga diriku sendiri 'kan?

Mengapa saat itu aku tidak peka? Mengapa manusia jahat itu bisa ada?

Mengapa aku jadi takut naik kereta?

Mengapa, mengapa?

Aku sukses menangis lagi. Jika ada kak Neji dan Hanabi pasti mereka akan menertawakanku karena aku benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan.

Dengan cepat-cepat aku menyeka dan menghapus air mataku dengan punggung tangan saat aku mendengar langkah-langkah kaki berada di belakangku.

Ya, kini aku tengah berada di atas jembatan penyeberangan yang lumayan sepi. Dan suara langkah kaki tadi berasal dari beberapa orang yang melewatiku begitu saja. Aku menghela napas, setidaknya wajahku yang menyedihkan ini tidak lagi dilihat orang banyak.

Aku memilih untuk tidak menutupi jalan dengan meminggirkan diri. Tas jinjing aku letakkan begitu saja di bawah, tak peduli bahwa jembatan ini masih sedikit basah, dan kedua tanganku yang bebas dari beban menggenggam pagar pembatas.

Kecubung pucatku menatap lalu lalang kendaraan yang terjadi di bawah jembatan penyeberangan.

"Tinggi dan licin," Jembatan ini memang tinggi dan aku merasa jembatan ini beserta pagar pembatasnya masih licin karena hujan.

"Jika aku jatuh dari sini, apa rasanya, ya?" Aku juga tidak mengerti mengapa kata-kata ini terlontar begitu saja.

Kusampirkan ke atas lengan kiri blazerku, terdapat bekas-bekas luka sayatan di sana.

Aku baru merasakan bahwa aku benar-benar sakit. Sakit mental, sakit jiwa. Memang, akhir-akhir ini aku memilih untuk menyakiti diri diam-diam sebagai bentuk caraku menyikapi masalah.

Rasa sakit saat kulit bersentuhan dengan _cutter_ kuharapkan setidaknya dapat melupakan rasa sakit yang amat pedih di hatiku. Dapat mengurangi rasa tertekan yang bisa membuatku gila kapan saja.

Tentu saja, keluargaku sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya. Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan mereka. Cukup ayah yang sedikit kecewa karena aku tak lagi bisa menyumbang banyak prestasi lagi. Cukup kak Neji yang kini seringkali mengeluh bahwa aku sudah jarang latihan judo bersamanya, cukup pula Hanabi yang sedikit kecewa karena aku tak lagi bisa mengajarinya sesuatu se-intens yang dahulu.

Cukup Tenten yang tahu ini, dan gadis itu juga menangis. Aku merasa bersalah dengan membuat gadis sebaik itu menangis karena ketololan ulahku sendiri.

Kualihkan lagi pandangan mataku, aku kembali menatap jalanan yang kini sepi juga licin di bawah sana.

Pastinya _sih_ sakit jika aku terjatuh.

Namun, aku benar-benar penasaran rasa sakit itu. Apakah rasa sakitnya bakal lebih ampuh untuk melupakan kenangan dan juga rasa sakit hatiku hari ini yang benar-benar merupakan hari dengan titik terendah yang kumiliki?

Tanpa kusadari pula aku telah sedikit memanjat pagar pembatas, aku merasa bebas. Ini bagai candu. Mungkin naik satu langkah lagi tak masalah, manalagi sedang tidak ada seorang pun yang menaiki jembatan ini.

Namun, aku juga tidak bisa menampik bahwa rasa takut akan jatuh dari sana juga mati datang secara tiba-tiba.

Wajah ayah, kak Neji, dan Hanabi yang pastinya bakal sangat terpukul juga bertanya-tanya menari-nari di pikiran. Begitu pula wajah Tenten yang terlihat jelek kalau sedang menangis sesenggukan.

—_**GREP**_

Mataku mengerjap. Kini aku tengah berada dalam sebuah pelukan. Tentu aku berontak, aku takut pelukan ini berasal dari orang yang ingin berbuat jahat lagi.

"Siapa?!"

"Aku mohon, Hinata. Jangan seperti ini."

Suara bariton ini. Tak salah lagi. Aku mendongak.

Lagi-lagi, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata. Maaf, aku memang brengsek. Aku memang tolol karena diam saja. A-aku, aku memang pengecut."

Dia mengeratkan lagi pelukannya padaku. Dia juga menepuk-nepuk punggungku dan itu berhasil sedikit menenangkanku. Aku merasa tidak lagi merasakan takut akan sentuhannya seperti dia menggenggam tanganku saat di _kombini_ seperti tadi. Hal itu membuatku aku tertegun.

Aku mematung dalam pelukannya, aku bingung. Bingung, aku harus melakukan apa. Apakah aku harus membalas pelukannya? Ataukah aku diam saja?

"K-kenapa?" Dengan suara lemah aku bertanya. "Kenapa tadi kau diam? Lalu, kenapa kini kau seakan-akan peduli?"

"Aku juga tidak paham," Naruto mulai melonggarkan pelukannya. Dengan cepat aku meloloskan diri dari pelukan tiba-tiba itu.

"Aku benar-benar seorang pengecut, Hinata. Aku tahu, aku brengsek. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa pun saat orang sialan itu merobek rokmu diam-diam dengan gunting. Aku marah, aku kesal. Aku ingin mengajaknya langsung berkelahi." Naruto tampak sedang mengatur napasnya. Dia kembali melanjutkan, "Saat bajingan itu berhasil merobek setengahnya, kulihat raut wajah manusia hina itu tampak kecewa karena dia tahu kau pakai dalaman lagi. Dia langsung menghentikan aksinya saat itu juga. Apalagi saat tatapanku dengan si manusia sialan itu bertemu, dia langsung tampak ketakutan. Dan aku berani bersumpah bahwa kau tidak lagi dilecehkan. Tidak ada elusan maupun foto."

Aku mendengar dan memproses kata-kata yang terlontar dari bibir Naruro lamat-lamat.

"A-aku," Entah, aku juga tidak tahu harus berkata apalagi. _Speechless_. Namun dalam hati aku sangat-sangat bersyukur tidak ada hal-hal buruk lagi yang terjadi selain rokku yang dirobek dengan gunting oleh orang mesum.

"Tenanglah, Hinata. Kau sama sekali tidak bersalah dalam hal ini. Dan kau sama sekali tidak kotor, _ttebayo_."

Dia mengelus-elus rambutku juga, entah kenapa wajahku jadi memanas.

Ada apa ini?

_Ah_, aku baru ingat. Kalau manusia yang ada di hadapanku saat ini adalah seorang lelaki. Gender yang sejak dahulu aku agak hindari, kecuali ayahku dan kak Neji tentu saja.

"Nah, sekarang kita pulang, ya? Kau tampak kacau. Biarkan, aku yang akan mengantarmu," Determinasi pemuda itu tinggi. Dia menetapkan dan memutuskan seenaknya. Hal yang dikatakanya baru kusadari terdengar sangat absolut, sampai-sampai tak bisa kubantah lagi.

Lagi pula, aku memang ingin pulang. Dan entah mengapa pula, ada setitik rasa aman yang timbul ketika aku bersama dengan si Uzumaki. Mungkin saja karena dia orang yang masih sedikit melirikku sebagai kawan—walau aku tidak terlalu mengakui hal itu—pada saat tak ada seorang pun yang begitu.

Omong-omong, kalau kuingat-ingat lagi, memang Naruto yang acap kali memperlakukanku seperti kawan sekelas.

Dahulu saat kelas 10, kuingat dia seringkali membantuku menghapus papan tulis ketika piket—aku satu kelompok piket dengannya, omong-omong—karena tinggiku tak sampai meraih bagian atas papan tulis. Saat pelajaran olahraga pula, dia seringkali menunduk menatap saja ke tanah ketika para siswa lain menggoda para siswi dengan godaan mesum dan tatapan liar penuh fantasi mereka. Saat kelas 11, aku memang tak sekelas dengannya. Namun entah mengapa kebaikannya saat pemuda itu membantuku menaruh buku kembali ke rak perpustakaan ketika aku memasuki klub perpus dahulu.

Kelas 12, aku memang sekelas lagi dengannya. Dan dia seringkali ingin berkelompok denganku saat debat, dia bahkan selalu mendiskusikan materi dengan serius bersamaku.

.

Kami akhirnya memilih bus. Tentu saja, karena pada dasarnya aku yang masih trauma dengan kereta dan stasiun. Sebenarnya aku sedikit takut pula dengan bus, tetapi kalau melewatkan bus sebagai opsi menuju rumah—akan pulang naik apa aku? Taksi? Gila saja, uang jajan harianku bahkan tak bakal mencukupi ongkosnya. Sebenarnya _sih, bisa_ saja aku meminjam uang kepada orang yang kini berada di sebelahku ini. Namun tentu saja aku merasa amat malu.

Omong-omong kami berdua memang tinggal di wilayah yang sama. Hanya saja di kawasan yang berbeda. Keluarganya hidup di kawasan orang kaya—kuakui juga, bahwa keluarga Uzumaki memang keluarga kaya yang sederhana karena mau tinggal di wilayah Osaka dari pada langsung menikmati mewah dan canggihnya Tokyo. Sementara aku tinggal di kawasan tempat orang biasanya.

"T-tidak usah, aku bisa pulang sendiri." Aku baru ingat ketika dari kejauhan mataku bisa menangkap siluet dari bus, dan aku teringat bahwa pemuda di sebelahku ini seharusnya sedang bersama teman-temannya untuk pulang dengan naik kereta. Apalagi dia memiliki rutinitas untuk menggoda Sakura.

"Dengan keadaanmu yang begini?" Nada suara pemuda itu terdengar angkuh. Entah mengapa timbul rasa agak sebal karena dia menjadi sok paling keren begitu. "Aku akan mengantarmu, tak peduli dengan penolakanmu."

Aku mengalah, akhirnya aku tak punya pilihan lain selain bersedia. Lagi pula, bukan salahku jika nanti gadis musim semi yang disukai pemuda di sebelahku ini benar-benar diambil oleh Sasuke si anak sastra.

Tak perlu lama-lama lagi, bus pun tiba. Kami menaikinya bersama.

Akan sampai sangat lama memang—bisa memakan waktu sekitar dua jam lebih dari pada naik kereta yang hanya memerlukan tiga puluh menit, tapi Naruto bilang dia tidak begitu peduli. Untung saja juga bus yang kami tumpangi memang agak sepi. Dia seakan-akan cenayang hebat yang tahu dengan pasti bahwa aku memang masih trauma dengan kereta, apalagi jika harus menumpanginya dengan berdiri.

Yang paling membuatku getar juga getir itu adalah tangannya. Sedari tadi ia seakan-akan sama sekali tidak ingin melepaskan tautan tangan kami yang terkoneksi secara tiba-tiba—karena dia duluan yang menggenggam erat tangaku ketika mulai menaiki bus. Walau aku sudah melontarkan protes dan pemberontakkan sekali pun.

"Maaf Uzumaki-_san_, tapi, tolong lepaskan pegangan tanganmu ini. Jujur, ini membuatku risih."

Tentu saja, risih. Kami berdua kini sudah duduk di dalam bus kota yang sedang melaju. Kami duduk bersebelahan dengan aku yang duduk dekat jendela, tapi tangannya tak juga melepaskan genggamannya padaku.

"Maaf juga Hinata, aku baru akan melepaskan tangan kita saat kau benar-benar sampai rumah. Dan jikalau kau mau ke toilet, aku memang akan melepaskannya sebentar. Namun, setelahnya aku akan kembali menggenggam tanganmu."

Aku hanya bisa menahan rasa maluku saat mendengar bisik-bisik kecil dari para penumpang bus yang membicarakan kami sebagai _'kebiasaan anak muda dalam menjalin hubungan jaman masa sekarang'._

"Uzumaki-_san_, k-kumohon lepaskan, nanti orang-orang bisa salah paham. Dan bisa-bisa Haruno-_san_ akan marah lagi pada—"

"—e-eh? Lupakan, l-lupakan kata-kataku yang tadi."

Serius, aku mengutuk mulutku sendiri. Dia mengucap kata-kata yang seharusnya jadi rahasia.

"Apa yang Sakura-_chan_ katakan padamu, Hinata? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kau yang selalu menjauh dari semua teman-teman sekolah? Sampai-sampai kamu selalu tidak ingin satu gerbong dengan kami."

Aku tertegun, apakah ia cenayang? Kalau begitu aku akan berusaha mengosongkan pikiranku agar tak bisa ia baca. Karena kau tahu? Aku selalu benci dengan orang-orang yang suka sekali membaca pikiran. _Hey_, pikiran tiap orang itu 'kan termasuk privasi, dan aku sangat menjunjung tinggi itu.

"Aku bukan cenayang atau apa pun. Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang kau persis pikirkan sekarang. Namun, sikapmu selama ini sangat jelas menunjukkannya. Kau selalu menghindar."

Aku sedikit bergidik ngeri, kupikir dia benar-benar cenayang.

"Sekali lagi, aku bukan cenayang!" Dia tampak mendengkus sebal.

Aku sedikit mengerucutkan tubir, aku benar-benar tidak ingin percakapan tentang hal ini berlanjut. Kualihkan pandanganku pada jendela bus yang menampilkan pemandangan lalu lalang lalu lintas.

Ada sebuah kesialan lagi. Tidak sampai 30 detik berlalu, bus itu harus terhenti lajunya dikarenakan lampu merah.

"Jadi?" Pemuda di sebelahku ini tengah menampilkan wajah sombong penuh kemenangan.

"A-apa?" Aku menatapnya malas, jujur saja aku sedang tidak ingin mengungkitnya lagi hari ini. Membahas mereka hanya membuatku emosiku makin ruwet dan tidak jelas saja. _Ah_, aku sebenarnya juga tengah menahan tangis sedih juga malu.

Sedih karena kejadian di kereta tadi masih menari juga bernyanyi riang di kepalaku, dan juga malu karena tak ada anak lelaki yang menggenggam tanganku selama ini. Tentu saja ayah dan kak Neji sebagai pengecualian.

Naruto tersenyum, "Baiklah, mungkin hari ini kamu sedang tidak ingin cerita. Dan aku akan selalu menunggu sampai kamu mau mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

Dan aku hanya terdiam saat melihat safir itu nampak begitu tulus. Ada desiran aneh yang tak bisa kumengerti di dada.

.

Naruto benar-benar tahu caranya untuk membuatku malu.

Tautan tangan ini bahkan masih berlanjut hingga sekarang. Apakah dia tidak risih dengan pandangan orang-orang? Apakah dia juga tidak risih merasakan tangan kami yang tergenggam sudah sedikit basah karena keringat? Jujur ini membuatku sangat-sangaaattt risih. Aku risih, tetapi entah mengapa juga aku tak bisa menampik kenyataan bahwa ada setitik perasaan hangat yang mulai menyebar dalam batin.

Begitu pula rasa panas yang makin menjadi-jadi di wajahku.

Tak terasa juga, aku telah bergelut dalam batin lumayan lama. Kini aku tengah berada di depan sebuah rumah sederhana yang dikelilingi dengan tembok minimalis dan dijaga dengan pagar warna hitam. Sungguh sebuah rumah dengan pemandangan yang lazim ditemukan di sebuah negara Asia Timur. Itu rumahku. Kediaman keluarga Hyuuga.

"Rumahmu nampak menyenangkan," gumam Naruto. Aku mendelik sekilas. Rumah yang tak jauh berbeda penampilannya dari rumah-rumah lainnya di sekitar sini, mana bisa dikatakan menyenangkan? Paling-paling yang membedakan hanya warna rumah dan eksistensi pohon ceri dan apel yang menyembul dari balik tembok yang mengelilingi rumahku. Sebenarnya, di dalam halaman kecil rumahku masih banyak tanaman warna-warni (yang menjadi tugasku untuk menjaga dan merawatnya) juga, kebanyakan _sih_ lavendel, makanya rumahku jadi sedikit tercium harum.

Namun itu tidak terlalu spesial 'kan? Aku yakin seratus persen pasti rumahnya lebih bagus sepuluh kali lipat dari rumahku ini.

"I-iya, aku tahu. R-rumahku tidak akan sebagus dan s-semewah rumah Uzumaki-_san_." Aku sedikit sensitif ketika dia membicarakan tentang rumah. Apa dia ingin menghinakan rumahku dengan sebuah pujian? Aku mendengkus tanpa sadar. Dia hanya diam.

Tuh, kan.

"A-ano, sekarang bisakah kau lepaskan tanganku, Uzumaki-_san_?" Dan, ya. Tangan kami masih saling bergenggaman—atau lebih tepatnya tangan _tan_ milik Naruto yang masih setia menggenggam tanganku.

Pegangan tangan kami lepas, aku menghela napas lega.

"A-aku sudah sampai rumah. Sekarang lebih baik Uzumaki-_san_ segera pulang," Aku tahu ini namanya pengusiran dan jika ayah atau kak Neji tahu akan hal ini, aku pasti akan dimarahi karena tak sopan. Namun, apa daya? Aku memang ingin memiliki waktu sendirian tanpa ada yang menganggu, aku ingin menjelajahi mimpi. Tidur, singkat katanya. Aku terlalu lelah untuk menghadapi semua kenyataan yang bertubi-tubi menyerangku hari ini. "T-terima kasih juga karena telah mengantarku."

"Baiklah, selamat beristirahat, Hinata. Jangan lupa besok pagi aku akan mengantarmu, ya!" katanya sambil tersenyum dan berlalu pergi. Aku berdecak dalam hati.

"Y-ya—_eh_?!"

Apa katanya tadi? Mengantarku besok pagi?

"U-uzumaki-_san_!" Terlambat. Naruto sudah hilang di perempatan jalan sana. Langkah kaki pemuda itu cepat sekali. Andai jika dia bukan orang kaya, pasti sudah kuteriaki pencuri.

_Haah_, aku mendesah lelah. Aku memilih untuk melangkahkan kakiku segera masuk ke dalam rumah saat angin dingin musim gugur sudah kembali mulai menunjukkan eksistensi. Semoga saja besok pagi Naruto selamat dari interogasi ayah dan kak Neji. Juga selamat dari keganasan Hanabi saat melihat lelaki tampan.

Aku juga berharap agar dia juga mau tutup mulut agar tidak menceritakan apa yang tadi pagi aku alami. Sejujurnya, aku masih trauma. Namun, memangnya apa yang harus kulakukan lagi selain menutupinya? Aku hanya tidak ingin membuat keluargaku khawatir.

Ayahku sering bercerita bahwa akhir-akhir ini banyak temannya yang berulah dan berubah menjadi musuhnya di kantor. Aku sangat yakin beliau tengah menahan sebuah beban yang amat berat juga, apalagi desas-desusnya kantor ayah juga tengah mengurangi jumlah pekerjanya. Jelas aku paham apa yang ditakutkan ayahku itu.

Hanabi yang tengah harus menjaga fokus dan stamina untuk mempersiapkan pertandingan karate tingkat prefektur yang akan diadakan seminggu lagi. Aku yakin jika aku cerita, dia akan sangat-sangat emosi dan bahkan nekat mencari siapa manusia sialan yang merobek rokku sampai ketemu. Dan tentu saja dia akan menghajarnya sampai babak belur jika alam menakdirkan mereka ketemu. Itu akan membuat fokusnya jadi terpecah karena terlalu mencemaskanku dan staminanya juga jadi berkurangnya gara-gara mencari lalu menghajar manusia sialan itu.

Kak Neji yang seorang mahasiswa beasiswa jurusan matematika di Waseda sekarang sedang bergelut untuk menyelesaikan skripsinya sendirian. Acap kali aku bertanya kemana dosen pembimbingnya, yang dia jawab dosennya itu seperti hantu.

Aku lagi-lagi menghela napas, aku mulai melepas pantofel dan meletakkannya dengan rapi di _genkan._

Sepi. Hanya ada aku. Ah, tentu saja. Ayahku baru pulang jam lima sore nanti, begitu pula dengan Hanabi yang harus berlatih hampir setiap sepulang sekolah. Kak Neji yang tadi pagi harus kembali pergi ke Tokyo untuk bergelut dengan skripsi.

Namun justru menurutku itu sebuah kesempatan yang bagus, kuniatkan diriku sendiri untuk menjahit sebentar rokku yang robek ini. Aku harus bersyukur pula, dahulu mendiang ibuku memang suka sekali mengajari putrinya ini untuk menjahit dan merajut. Awalnya aku memang tak mampu, dan jariku justru terluka. Namun sejak kepergian ibu, aku mencoba merajut dan menjahit untuk melepaskan rasa rinduku padanya. Dan tentu saja kegiatan ini juga berguna.

.

Tak sampai setengah jam, kuselesaikan jahitan rokku. Dengan segera pula kurapikan kembali seragam yang tadi kugunakan hari ini. Apalagi besok aku masih harus mengenakan pakaian yang sama.

_Besok, ya?_

Aku tertegun. Pikiranku kembali melayang pada peristiwa tadi pagi. Lagi-lagi, bayangan yang mungkin saja terjadi di kereta tadi membayangi.

Bayangan gunting yang sedang digunakan untuk membuat rokku koyak. Dan juga wajah orang mesum yang membuat bulu kudukku berdiri dengan rasa takut yang makin menjadi-jadi.

Aku menangis. Lagi.

Ah, lemah sekali. Aku segera mengusap air mata dan membasuh wajahku. Kusisir mahkota nilaku dengan tangan. Kuhembuskan napas dengan perlahan, berharap agar setidaknya jiwaku dapat sedikit tenang.

"_Tadaima_!"

Suara seorang gadis menyentakku untuk kembali kepada kesadaran. Dengan cepat aku keluar dari kamar, menyambut Hanabi yang sudah pulang lebih awal dari perkiraanku.

"_Okaerinasai_, Hanabi." Kuberikan senyum manis yang tulus. Se-berantakan apa pun peristiwa yang terjadi padaku, aku tak bisa melihat wajah anggota keluargaku itu menjadi biru akan kesedihan.

Hanabi menaruh sepatunya dengan rapi di _genkan_, setelahnya gadis SMP itu memelukku erat-erat. "Kak, aku ingin minum susu~ buatkan dong!"

_Ah_, Hanabi gemasnya. Aku tertawa, entah kenapa bebanku tadi sedikit terlupakan. "Baiklah, Hanabi-_sama_. Lebih baik Anda sekarang membersihkan diri dahulu, Anda bau keringat. Saya hampir muntah karenanya."

"Kakkkkk!" Hanabi merengek, dia melepaskan pelukannya dan berlari ke kamarnya dengan tawaku yang masih menjadi latar musik kepergiannya.

Mataku melirik pada jam dinding, sebentar lagi ayah juga akan pulang. Dan sekarang hampir mendekati makan malam. Akan lebih baik kalau aku memasak sekarang, begitu pula dengan menyiapkan susu stroberi pesanan Hanabi.

.

Aku menghela napas, makan malam telah terlewati dengan penuh cerita lucu dari Hanabi. Ayah hanya bisa menanggapinya dengan gumaman sembari menikmati karaage dan sup miso sebagai menu makan malam. Aku hanya tertawa kecil saja ketika mendengar Hanabi yang entah mengapa hari itu tiba-tiba apes, tetapi kemudian aku terdiam.

Hanabi hari ini juga merasakan kesialan ya? Aku teringat lagi kejadian tadi pagi. Ada rasa takut jikalau Hanabi juga mengalami nasib sama sepertiku tadi.

Tidak! Tidak akan kubiarkan!

"Hanabi," panggilku pelan. Kebetulan pula kami tengah mencuci piring-piring kotor, setelah itu kami biasanya akan pergi ke kamar untuk belajar, mandi, dan tidur.

"Ya, Kak?" Gadis itu menoleh sebentar, kemudian melanjutkan menyabuni piring itu dengan spons.

"Kalau naik transportasi umum, hati-hati, ya. Apalagi kalau pakai rok sekolah yang pendek begitu."

Hanabi menghentikan kegiatannya. "Kak? Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

Aku sedikit menggigit bibir, tak menoleh dan pura-pura sibuk mengeringkan piring dan menyusunnya ke rak. "Tidak apa-apa, hanya nasihat kok."

"Perobekan rok, ya? Temanku yang pergi ke sekolah naik kereta hampir kena," ucap Hanabi pelan. Dan hal itu membuatku membeku. "Dia selamat, karena ada pacarnya di dekatnya, pacarnya teriak menantang si orang mesum. Dan akhirnya berakhir orang mesum itu dibawa ke polisi. Minggu kemarin heboh sih, teman-teman pada membicarakannya. Namun aku tak ingin, karena menurutku hal itu bukanlah hal yang bagus untuk dijadikan gosip. Seperti tak memiliki rasa empati saja. Oh, omong-omong Kakak naik kereta juga 'kan? Hati-hati, ya, Kak."

Aku hampir saja memecahkan gelas saat itu. Aku terpaksa tersenyum dan mengangguk, "T-tenang saja,"

_Sudah terlambat_, _Hanabi_. Aku bahkan sudah menjadi korbannya tadi pagi.

.

Sejarah seharusnya menjadi pelajaran kesukaanku, aku harusnya bersemangat dalam mempelajari sejarah dunia saat depresi ekonomi terjadi. Namun, entah mengapa aku tak terlalu bersemangat malam ini. Maka dari itu, aku memilih untuk mengakhiri.

Kututup buku dan mulai memasukkannya ke dalam tas, nampaknya aku seperti yakin akan pergi ke sekolah kembali besok pagi. Namun nyatanya hatiku menjeritkan untuk tidak.

Belum lagi dengan wajah Sakura dan Ino yang tadi pagi terbayang, bagaimana bisa aku besok aku akan biasa-biasa saja jikalau mungkin saja tiga angkatan sudah tahu akan kejadian itu. Pasti aku akan dijadikan bahan gosip seminggu lebih.

Aku membuka ponselku, lihat saja grup angkatan dan grup kelasku ramai sekali. Mungkin ada seribu lebih percakapan. Aku bersyukur aku memang telah mematikan notifikasi grup-grup itu sebelumnya. Dan aku sama sekali tidak sanggup untuk membaca itu. Bahkan sampai sekarang ayah dan Hanabi yang tidak tahu saja, aku sudah sangat bersyukur. Kupikir langkah untuk menghapus semua pesan-pesan itu adalah hal yang terbaik.

Kubuka laci nakas yang ada di sebelahnya ranjangku, kudapatkan sebuah _cutter_ di sana.

Maaf tanganku, kau harus terluka lagi—

—_**TING**_!

"Siapa?" Sejujurnya aku sedikit terkejut dengan suara notifikasi pesan yang tiba-tiba berdenting. Karena hal itu pula aku terpaksa menghentikan sejenak kegiatan yang ingin kulakukan tadi.

[ **Uzumaki Naruto**

_Malam, Hinata. Apa kau masih belajar? :)_

_Jangan terlalu keras belajarnya, kau sudah jenius tahu!_

_Omong-omong, besok pagi-pagi sekali aku akan mengantarmu ke sekolah bersama dengan bus. Maka dari itu kalau aku datangnya kepagian, maklum ya. Hehehe. :)_ ]

Aku mengerutkan kening heran, belum sempat ada rasa ingin menjawab—aku kembali dikejutkan oleh pemuda itu yang menulis pesan bagai kereta.

[ **Uzumaki Naruto**

_Eh, besok kau bakal sekolah 'kan Hinata?_

_Kalau kau masih..._

_...uhm, merasa tidak enak. Tidak mengapa, kok! Aku bisa menitipkan absen padamu. Kau bisa menulis suratnya saja, biar nanti pagi aku yang akan membawa surat itu. _]

Aku terdiam, entah mengapa bayangan diriku yang tak masuk sekolah besok terasa menyenangkan. Namun kalau dipikirkan kembali, pasti jelas ayah dan Hanabi bakal curiga karena jelas aku sedang sehat begini.

[ **Uzumaki Naruto**

_Hinata?_

_Kok pesanku hanya dibaca saja?_

_Oiiiii ]_

Aku sedikit mendengkus, _dasar tidak sabaran._

[ _Besok aku sekolah, kok._ _Uzumaki_-san _tidak usah repot-repot. Aku bisa naik bus yang masih sepi pagi-pagi sekali sendirian. _]

[ **Uzumaki Naruto**

_Jangan begitu, Hinataaaa dan bisakah kau memanggilku Naruto saja? Jujur, aku merasa seperti orang tua dipanggil begitu._

_Pokoknya besok pagi aku akan datang! Lebih baik kau tidur sekarang, Hinata~_

_Mimpi indah~ _]

Aku hanya bisa terdiam saat membaca pesannya itu. Ada setitik rasa kesal, tetapi juga terdapat pula rasa tergelitik. Sejujurnya juga, aku bingung untuk membalas apa dan jemariku hanya membeku di atas _keyboard_ ponselku.

Lagi-lagi belum sempat aku membalas pesan Naruto, pemuda itu kembali memotong dengan pesan yang membuatku terdiam.

[ **Uzumaki Naruto**

_Omong-omong, Hinata. Maaf jika aku mengganggu. Namun uhm..._

_... bisakah kau hentikan kebiasaan mengiris kulitmu? Itu bisa membuatmu jauh lebih terluka._

_Mungkin kita memang tidak terlalu dekat, tetapi aku penjaga rahasia terbaik. Kau bisa menceritakan hal-hal yang membuatmu sakit kepadaku mulai dari sekarang._]

Aku tertegun membacanya. Dengan cepat kini aku mengetik balasan.

[ _Kau tahu dari mana?_

_Maaf, Uzumaki_-san. _Namun itu privasiku. _]

_**KRING—**_

Kali ini aku hampir berteriak keras ketika sang pemuda Uzumaki itu malah meneleponku!

Ada pemuda yang meneleponku di tengah malam begini!

Karena suara dering telepon itu lebih memekakkan telinga, aku hanya memiliki dua pilihan.

Mengangkatnya atau tidak.

Namun, ibu jariku sudah nakal duluan. Dia menekan tombol hijau itu!

Sekarang aku harus apa?!

"_Halo, Hinata_?"

Suara bariton seorang pemuda menyapa telinga, dengan bergetar aku membawa ponsel mendekati indra pendengaran dan membalas sapaaannya.

"H-halo, U-uzumaki-_san_."

"_Naruto, Hinata~ Panggil aku Naruto. Omong-omong besok pagi aku benar-benar akan pergi ke rumahmu, ya. Dan maaf soal—_"

Pemuda itu mulai berceloteh tentang keinginannya menjadi seseorang yang dapat kupercaya sebagai teman. Dia juga mengatakan bahwa tidak sengaja melihat luka yang ada di tanganku ini ketika aku tengah memandangi garis kesakitan ini dari atas jembatan penyeberangan.

Aku hanya diam, tetapi sebenarnya aku mendengar seluruh apa yang pemuda itu katakan.

"_Hinata, kau mendengarkanku 'kan?_"

"U-uhm, U-uzumaki-_san_—"

"—_Naruto, Hinata_."

Aku sedikit memutar bola mata, "N-naruto-_san_, begini. K-kau tidak usah kemari pagi nanti."

"_Memang besok kau tidak sekolah?_"

"A-aku sekolah—"

"—_kalau begitu sampai jumpa nanti pagi, Hinata! Selamat tidur~ Mimpi indah_~"

Dan percakapan itu langsung dimatikan sepihak. Aku mendengkus kesal.

Bagaimana caranya menyelamatkan nyawa Uzumaki Naruto besok pagi? Bagaimana caranya agar bisa terbebas dari rasa trauma yang membuatku gemetaran saat aku harus naik kereta lagi? Bagaimana harus bersikap saat besok aku datang ke sekolah lagi? Bagaimana juga agar seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang terkenal suka _ember_ itu tak memberitahukan ayah juga Hanabi?

Aku mengingat lagi percakapan tadi, apanya yang bisa menjaga rahasia, _huh_? Bahkan teman-temannya saja terkadang suka sebal padanya karena aib masa kecil mereka seringkali dibocorkan oleh pemuda itu. Dan dia menawarkan menjadi penjaga rahasiaku?

Lucu sekali.

Paling-paling rahasiaku yang akhir-akhir ini suka menyakiti diri sudah tersebar juga di kelompok sepermainannya.

_Haah_, memikirkan hal-hal tadi membuatku semakin ingin menutup mata cepat-cepat saja. Aku merasakan sedikit rasa pusing.

Dan _cutter_ itu terlupakan.

.

.

.

_**END**_

_Or_ _**TBC**_? [Silakan menyimpulkan sendiri]

.

.

.

A/N : Oke, oke. Tolong jangan lemparkan alas kaki anda. Saya tahu, maaf banget ya :' ini absurd abis, fail abis, bahkan jika ada yang bilang mungkin ini jadi pencemaran judul lagu baik(?), lagunya Keyaki saya minta maaf banget. Pls, minta maaf banget :'(

Maaf :'

Maaf :'

Maaf :'

Saya benar-benar mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya,

faihyuu

.

[ Catatan lagi, ini merupakan edisi revisi ]


End file.
